The problem is choice
Freedom and choice: humans as responsible actors. What does Freedom and choice have to do with critical thinking? Eerst en vooral is kritisch denken één van de hoofdrolspelers bij de factoren die je keuzes bepalen. Voor we een keuze maken, is het soms wikken en wegen welke optie je best kan kiezen, om zo de uitkomst van je keuze te optimaliseren. Dit zijn vaak kortweg kleine inschattingen en rekensommetjes die we maken. Toch is kritisch denken nog iets anders als deze inschattingen en rekensommen. Het al dan wel, of niet, kritisch nadenken over het Bestaan en het Zijn in de wereld zal onze visie op de wereld sterk beïnvloeden, en zal ervoor zorgen dat we vaak ruimdenkender zijn als tervoren. Hierdoor vergroot onze vrijheid en zullen we meer gerichter en bewuster keuzes maken als individu, wat uiteindelijk je levensloop zal bepalen. What is Freedom and choice all about? Dualisme: Het dualisme vertelt ons dat er sprake is van 2 substanties, lichaam en geest, waarbij er dus vanuit gegaan wordt dat de menselijke geest deel uitmaakt van de materie. Hierdoor zijn de dualistische voorstellingen van het mens-zijn voor vele filosofen passé. Want ondanks ze wel een duidelijke splitising hebben tussen lichaam en geest, en dat de geest als iets positief wordt gezien, is het verband tussen de twee niet goed uitgedacht. Want de geest wordt als het ware gevangen door het lichaam, en wordt door het lichaam dus beperkt in waarde. Ze scheiden ook de 2 onafscheidelijken. Idealisme: Het idealisme is een bijeenkomst van verschillende filosofische stromingen die ons vertellen dat buitenstaande voorwerpen geen zelfstandigheid hebben en enkel de geest een werkelijke waarde heeft. Lichaam en geest vallen dus onder dezelfde categorie, wat enerzijds wel het verband tussen de twee erkent, maar anderzijds het verschil tussen de twee ontkent. Maar idealisme is onstaan door vele specualties, en is ook nog niet bewezen. Omdat deze dus tot dezelfde categorie behoren, valt idealisme onder monoïsme. Materialsime: Materialisme is een filosofische stroming die zegt dat ook onze psychische processen hersenprocessen zijn. Indien deze veronderstelling waar is, kan gezegd worden dat het concept vrijheid een illusie is. Omdat sommige neurowetenschappers beweren dat onze hersenprocessen alles zijn wat wij zijn, zou dit dan bewijzen dat alle acties onstaan door de keten in je hersenen van oorzaak en gevolg. Materialisme stelt dat er maar 1 substantie bestaat, namelijk materie. Maar deze materie heeft wel 2 gezichten: geest en lichaam. Hierdoor wordt het verband tussen het lichaam en de geest makkelijk gemaakt. Het lichamelijke en het natuurlijke wordt dus terug geherwaardeerd, maar tegelijkertijd wordt de waarde van het spirtuele ontkent, want het ontkent het verschil tussen het lichamelijke en het geestelijke. Het probleem van Monoisme en Dualisme: Het probleem van deze twee filosofische stromingen is dat deze theoriëen tot op heden nog niet kunnen worden bewezen. Dit komt door de leer van metafysica en omdat ze gebaseerd zijn op de ideëen van personen, die eigenlijk maar aan het speculeren waren. Specifieker komt er nog eens bij dat het verschil tussen lichaam en geest niet wordt bekeken in hun verband, want bij iedere stroming is er oftewel een beperking van een categorie, oftewel legt het een grootte op. Ook verklaart geen van de stromingen de alledaagse mens. Heidegger- Dasein: Dasein is een term die de Duitse filosoof Martin Heidegger gebruikte, waarmee het onderscheid tussen de verschillende vormen van het Zijn wordt bedoelt. De mens als ‘dasein’ wordt beschreven als de mens die in de wereld een aanwezigzijn heeft van het menselijke Zijn, in tegenstelling met dingen die dit niet hebben maar een attributief karakter hebben. De term benadrukt het verband tussen lichaam en geest, en erkent de mens als bestaan in de wereld. Het is anderzijds niet gelijk aan het zelfbewustzijn. Heidegger – het Zijn van het Zijnde: Heidegger schreef in 1927 het boek “Sein und Zeit” ( Zijn en Tijd), dat een onderzoek was naar ‘de vraag van het zijn’. Hij neemt stelling tegen Descartes en Kant, die de werkelijkheid beschrijven als een verzameling van voorwerpen met eigenschappen. Dit wordt door het subject waargenomen als de realiteit. Heidegger vond dat deze stelling voldoende ervaringsgrond ontbreekt voor die onderverdeling. Hij schrijft over hoe alleen ‘zijnden’ kunnen ‘ontdekt’ worden, omdat ze ‘ontsloten’ zijn. Maar of deze zijnden wel werkelijk kunnen ontdekt worden, hangt samen af van de manier waarop we onszelf ervaren. Dit wordt dan weer existentie genoemd. Het zijnde waarop de existentie relatie heeft, wordt door Heidegger Dasein genoemd. Met andere woorden, een zijnde dat voor zichzelf ontsloten is, dat we altijd zelf zijn en dat in-de-wereld is. Heidegger – Problemen: Het werk van Heidegger, of allesinds toch de inhoud ervan, is vaak bekritiseerd door andere filosofen. Eerst en vooral is zijn taalgebruik vaak moeilijk te begrijpen. Adorno en Günther Grass, beschreven het zelfs als “bombastisch en onontwarpbaar jargon”. Ook hebben zij proberen aan te tonen dat Heidegger’s toonzetting hebben geleid tot een sfeer in Duitsland die uiteindelijk zou geleid hebben tot de opkomst van Hitler. Ook omdat hij vrijwillig lid werd van de NSDAP staat Heidegger als persoon ter discussie. Jean-Paul Sartre: Existentialisme: Jean-Paul Sartre was een Frans filosoof die beschouwd wordt als de vader van het Franse existentialisme. Hij heeft verschillende stellingen hierover, waarvan een “Existentie gaat voor aan essentie”er 1 is. Hiermee zegt hij dat omdat je als mens je van jezelf bewust bent, je op jezelf reflecteert en wordt je ‘ik’ vaak tot een beeld die jij zelf hebt gemaakt van jezelf. Dit heette hij “être-en-soi” (zijn als ding, als essentie). Later ga je jezelf gedragen naar het beeld dat je van jezelf hebt, en dwaal je dus af van jezelf. Dit zou volgens Sartre je een deel van je eigen vrijheid ontnemen. Indien je jezelf van jezelf bewust kan maken dat je veronderstelling van jezelf hebt niet de echte ‘ik’ is, en in alle vrijheid je keuzes kunt maken zonder doel, existeer je pas als een authentiek persoon, wat Sartre beschrijft als ‘être-pour-soi’. Absolute choices: Albert Camus: Albert Camus wordt net zoals Jean-Paul Sartre en Simone de Beavoir gezien als een van de belangrijkste grondleggers voor het existentialisme. Toch weigerde Camus de stroming te labelen als ‘existentialisme’. Zijn filosofie verschilt ook van Sartre, de filosofie over de aard van het bestaan verschilt bij beiden. Volgens Camus staat het lichaamelijke centraal, terwijl Sartre meer over het intellectuele bestaan toelegt. Volgens Camus staat er dan ook maar echte vraag centraal: “ zouden wij ons intensief bezig moeten houden met het leven of zouden wij ons eenvoudigweg moeten doden?”, wat het ‘Dasein’ als ‘Zijn als Dood’ benadrukt van Heidegger. Dit beperkt en vergroot tegelijkertijd de menselijke vrijheid. Doordat er maar 1 echt keuze is volgens Camus, wordt de menselijke vrijheid beperkt, terwijl wanneer je je keuze maakt om te leven, heb je eindelijk je volledige menselijke vrijheid doordat je je eigen betekenis aan je leven geeft. Het absurdisme ervan is dat je je eigen betekenis aan je leven geeft. Volgens sommigen zou de filosofie van Camsus, het absurdisme, te simplistisch zijn. Ook omdat hij maar enkel de zelfmoord vraag in gedachte neemt, negeert hij het feit dat er nog andere zaken hierbij meespelen, zoals de fragiele emotionele staat waarin de mens zich bevind. Het probleem: Vrijheid: Het concept van vrijheid, is eigenlijk vaak gewoon een illusie. Dit komt omdat we vaak het valse gevoel ontvangen dat we vrij zijn in onze beslissingen, terwijl onze keuzes beïnvloed worden door vele externe factoren. We zijn er ons op het huidige moment niet van bewust, dat deze factoren ons sturen in een bepaalde richting, en dus onze vrijheid beperken. Dit wordt ook zeer vaak toegepast in videogames, omdat het als ontwikkelaar, in realiteit, op financiëel vlak, onmogelijk is om de speler totale vrijheid te geven in je videogame. Want hoe meer vrijheid je wilt geven aan je spelers, hoe meer content er moet gemaakt worden, en dus hoe meer geld het kost om dit te verkrijgen. Om dit dilemma op te lossen, geven de ontwikkelaars een vals gevoel van vrijheid aan hun spelers, een illusie van vrijheid dus. Maar dit moet subtiel gedaan worden, want als de speler weet dat hij geen volledige vrijheid heeft, zal de beloning die de speler krijgt wanneer hij de taak heeft vervolledigd, niet meer aanvoelen of hij die wel echt zelf verkegen heeft. De illusie van vrijheid kan anderzijds wel op verschillende manieren geïmplementeerd worden. De eerste heet ‘verhalend’. Het basis concept hiervan is dat je eerst het hoofdverhaal hebt dat tot nu toe nog niet veranderd is geweest. Plots staat de speler in het verhaal voor een keuze, en waar dus de keuze het vervolg van het verhaal bepaald. Op dit moment splitst het verhaal in 2 deelverhalen, en zal de speler het deelverhaal volgen waarop zijn keuze volgt. Maar op een bepaald moment zal de ontwikkelaar plots een nieuwe ontwikkeling laten gebeuren dat onverwacht is, waardoor het verhaal terug wordt omgewikkeld. Op dit moment zullen de 2 deelverhalen terug bijeen komen en zal het verhaal voor de spelers terug hetzelfde zijn. Om de illusie van vrijheid te vervolledigen zullen er later nog enkele subtiele referenties vallen die over de keuze van de speler gaan. Dit creëert het valse gevoel bij de speler dat hij een betekenisvolle beslissing heeft genomen en dus de illusie van vrijheid heeft. Er zijn nog vele andere voorbeelden van de implemintatie van de illusie van vrijheid in de virtuele wereld van videogames. Over het algemeen komt dit ook vaak voor in de realiteit. We maken keuzes in ons leven, om zo de uitkomst ervan proberen te verbeteren, maar toch weten we niet op voorhand de gevolgen van onze keuze, en dus weten we niet zeker op voorhand wat nu de juiste en de foute keuze is. Wat zeker de moeite waard is om eens te bekijken, zijn de volgende 2 video's van de YouTuber "Extra Credits": Determinisme Determinisme is een concept dat stelt dat elke gebeurtenis of stand van zaken veroorzaakt is door eerdere gebeurtenissen volgens de causale wetten die de wereld regelen en beheersen. De mens is in zijn handelen niet vrij maar wordt bepaald door psychologische en fysiologische oorzaken, waardoor de vrije wil een illusie wordt. De navolgende omschrijving van het begrip determinisme is afkomstig van de Fransman Pierre-Simon Laplace: Als we zijn redenering volgen zegt hij dus het volgende: De toestand die we nu kennen is het gevolg geweest van de vorige. Onze huidige toestand is dan weer het gevolg van die erop volgt. Stel nu dat onze geest op een ogenblik een precies inzicht zou hebben in de krachten van de natuur. Dan zou het zowel de toekomst als het verleden van om het even welke entiteit kennen. Absoluut determinisme Absoluut determinisme heeft een formule die het verleden, heden en toekomst vastlegt en ook opheft. Dit heeft te maken met de relativiteitstheorie van Albert Einstein en het geloof van de fysici. De evolutie zou kunnen worden uitgedrukt met een curve zoals de richtingscoëfficiënt van de raaklijn en de curve in elk punt aangeeft en derhalve de curve determineert. Vervang deze door het heelal en het punt door een infinitsimale tijdseenheid en zo is de metafoor rond. Religieus determinisme Tussen de 19e eeuw en 20e eeuw, was er een strijd tussen de “deterministen” en de vrij wil. Het Katholicisme was zeer hevig op dit moment. Kortom de vrij wil. Sociaal determinisme Als we het absoluut determinisme volgen is het dat de mensen een berekeningen willen zoeken achter wat we kennen. Uit die situatie zou we kunnen weggen dat de vrij wil van de mensheid niet bestaat. Waarom? Omdat de beslissingen die we maken maar op één manier kunnen genomen worden. Natuurlijk spelen de gevoelens en de wijsheid van de mens een rol, maar die moet dan weer logisch zijn. Dus het sociaal determinisme is bepaald door onze sociale omgeving. Alles wat een mens kan beslissen komt door de omgeving van wat er goed is, wat er slecht is, wat ze mooi vinden, enzovoort. Het gedrag van de mens komt dus door zijn omgeving. Zelfs worden onze keuzemogelijkheden begrensd door een sociale dwang of een materiële waaraan we niet kunnen ontsnappen, hebben we volgens het historisch determinisme het lot in eigen handen binnen de grenzen die gedwongen worden. Dan maken wij onze eigen geschiedenis. Natuurlijk determinisme Alles wordt herleid tot de natuur. In de twintigste eeuw werd de term tegengesteld aan die van het idealisme. Nadat het idealisme zijn aanhang was verloren, werd de neutralisme een algemene term voor de soorten filosofie die iets willen aangeven van de werkelijkheid. Bovennatuurlijke dingen worden uitgesloten. Deze naturalisme werd zeer krachtig binnen de westerse wetenschappen. Historisch determinisme De mens maakt steeds zijn eigen geschiedenis. Historische determinisme heeft meer te maken met wat er allemaal voor ons gebeurde, en niet toevallig of willekeurig. Het hangt niet af van de goden of rare mutaties of wat dan ook. Onze maatschappij is verdeeld in verschillende klassen en is volgens de marxisten een soort van klassenstrijd. Voor sommige is dit een houvast bij veranderingen in de maatschappij. Als de maatschappij moest wel wetmatig veranderen door de economische crises. Daardoor zouden de verschillende klassen een revolutie veroorzaken die zicht meer en meer ontwikkelde zelf in de tijd die we nu kennen is er nog een grote rol van verschillende klassen. Zelfs al wordt alle keuzemogelijkheden van de mensheid begrensd door een sociale dwang of materiële dwang waaraan ze niet kunnen aan ontsnappen, dan kunnen ze volgens deze determinisme hun lot in handen nemen. Idealisme Idealisme is een benaming voor bepaalde filosofische stromingen die met elkaar gemeen hebben dat ze alles tot een geestelijk beginsel willen herleiden. Fatalisme Fatalisme stelt de daad in je leven en wat je ook doet. Alles wat je doet is op voorhand bepaald volgens het fatalisme. Volgens het fatalisme heeft geen enkele mens invloed op zijn lot. Dit kunnen we soms linken aan het idee van determinisme. Dit heeft een belangrijke rol in de Islam. Evolutionisme Evolutionisme is het idee dat er wetmatigheden te ontdekken zijn in de evolutie van historische ontwikkelingen die zou verlopen van eenvoudige, primitieve tot steeds ingewikkelder wereld die we nu kennen. Verschillende filosofen: Baruch Spinoza: Baruch Spinoza was de zoon van joods-portugese immigranten en werd ook wel Bento de Espinoza genoemd wat zijn Portugese naam was. Hij werd geboren in Amsterdam in 24 november 1632 en stierf in Den Haag in 1677. De modi zijn volgens Spinoza de hele waarneembare wereld. Het zijn de uitdrukkingen van de substantie. Hieruit bestaat al het materiële. Spinoza was hierom een determinist. God bestuurt alles en weet alles de mens is niets anders dan een deel van God, net als een steen. Wat er gebeurt met de mens heeft god altijd al geweten en het stond altijd al vast dat dit zou gebeuren. Arthur Schopenhauer: Arthur Schopenhauer hij werd geboren in Danzig op 22 februari 1788 en stierf in Frankfurt op 21 september 1860 hij was een Duitse filosoof die voortkwam uit een koopmans familie. Schopenhauer was een echte determinist. Vrije wil is volgens hem een grote illusie. Hij geloofde vooral in de wetenschappen en beweerde dat alle menselijke denkprocessen en keuzes puur en alleen gevolg waren van biochemische processen in de hersenen en andere biochemische stoffen in het lichaam die hier een invloed op uitoefenen. Alles in de wereld en in de natuur had volgens hem een oorzaak en hij zag geen reden waarom het menselijk denken daar in zou verschillen. '''''''''' Pierre-Simon Laplace (Beaumont-en-Auge, 23 maart 1749 – Parijs, 5 maart 1827) was een Frans wiskundige en astronoom, wiens werk van grote betekenis is geweest voor de ontwikkeling van de wiskundige astronomie en de statistiek. '' Sören Kierkegaard: Sören Kierkegaard was een 19e-eeuwse Deense theoloog en filosoof. Hij is tijdens zijn levensjaren verandert van iemand die een scherp nadenkende denker beschreef als een clown, tot iemand die veel belang stelde aan de etische waarden en een religieuze denker. Kierkegaard wordt beschouwd als de eerste existentialistische filosoof. Het volgende citaat van Kierkegaard beschrijft hij zijn opvattingen over het leven, wat als existentialistisch wordt gezien: ''"Het is allemaal waar wat de filosofie zegt: het leven moet achterwaarts worden begrepen. Maar dan vergeet men de tweede zin: dat het voorwaarts moet worden geleefd. Wat een zin. Hoe diep je er ook over nadenkt, uiteindelijk is het zo dat het leven tijdens het aardse nooit helemaal wordt begrepen, juist omdat ik nooit volledige rust kan krijgen om die positie in te nemen: achterwaarts". Volgens zijn filosofie zou de taal, als een abstract gegeven, ons vervremen van de ervaring van het leven zelf. In zijn werk vertelt hij ook dat denken en bestaan als twee compleet andere dingen zijn, maar wel met elkaar verband hebben. Ook dat bestaan geleefd moet worden, en niet gedacht moet worden, vindt je terug in zijn werk. Volgens Kierkegaard is het geloof krachtens het absurde, de diepste werkelijkheid, want het geloof is niet door de mens te veranderen, maar moet door God zelf gebeuren. Stadia: Hij onderscheidt ook 3 stadia in het bestaan, namelijk het esthetica, het ethisch en het religieus. = Het eerste stadia: Het esthetica: = Er zijn, zelf door Kierkegaard beschreven, vele verschillende definities van esthetica, waardoor het esthetisch bestaan zeer moeilijk in één definitie te geven is. In de onderste cultuur, kan men het zien als de ongereflecteerde levensgang, terwijl men in de bovenste cultuur er wel mensen zijn die in een gereflecteerde, onafhankelijke, kritische en sociaal apathische levensstijl leven. Kierkegaard gelooft echter dat de meeste mensen niet in een gereflecteerde levensstijl leven. De esthetische stadia schenkt dan ook veel aandacht voor schoonheid & genot. “Carpe diem”, oftewel “Pluk de dag, is dan weer een slogan dat zou kunnen gebruikt worden bij het beschrijven van een ongereflecteerde levensstijl. Maar volgens Kierkegaard zouden de mensen die zo zouden leven in volledige radeloosheid, ondanks ze het weten of niet leven ze in een leegte. Soms, kan deze radeloosheid tot op een punt reiken, dat er een verandering zal zijn in gewoonten en er een verandering van levens stadia zal zijn. = Het tweede stadia: Het ethische: = Het ethische stadia is het stadia is waarbij een indiviudeel een duidelijke positieve richting neemt in zijn leven, waarbij hij of zij erzich van bewust wordt van het goede en het kwade, en dat hij hiervoor persoonlijk verantwoordelijk is. ( door zijn persoonlijke handelingen.) Het bewust worden van deze verantwoordelijkheid heet Kierkegaard “Penitentie”. De funderingen voor zijn handelingen worden gelegd door de andere en algemene intressen. Om in dit stadia in authentieke wijze te kunnen leven moet het individu de algemeen bekende morele richtlijnen kunnen beamen. (De 10 Geboden, de richtlijnen in de berg Sermon, enz.. ) Immanuel Kant: In zijn tweede Kritiek: ‘de Kritik der praktischen Vernunft’ = kritiek van de praktische rede) beschrijft Kant hij zijn filosofie over de Rede als het vermogen om te willen. Volgens zijn filosofie is dat de empirische waarnemingen, zoals die aan ons verschijnen, beoordeeld en naar ruimnte en tijd geordend worden door onze rede. Hij stelt 2 regels voor ethiek: 1) dat we de mens altijd ook als doel op zich en nooit alleen als middel tot doel mogen gebruiken. 2) dat wij alles wat wij doen als algemene regel moeten kunnen en willen laten gelden. Hierdoor zijn de handelingen van de mens veralgemeenbaar. Emmanuel Levinas: In zijn de werken van Levinas schrijft hij ‘de Ander’ vaak bewust met een hoofdletter om ‘het onophefbaar anders-zijn van de wereld’ te onderlijnen. Met andere woorden; Levinas geeft stevige kritiek op het keer op keer in te kaderen van ‘de Ander’ in een eigen filosofie. Volgens hem is dus egologie de foute manier van dit aan te pakken. De Egologie is de (verouderde) Westersche filosofie die reeds door Descartes werd behandeld. De ontologie, waarbij in de plaats van dat het “ik” dat centraal wordt geplaatst, het nu onderworpen wordt aan het allesomvattende ‘Zijn’. (=(nood)lot) Levinas probeert vanuit de het menselijke oog het gezicht van ‘de Ander’ te schetsen, waardoor hij juist niet een abstract beeld geeft van zijn gedachtengang. Toch is de grens tussen esthetica en ehtiek niet altijd even duidelijk; zo kan bevoorbeeld ethiek eigenlijk verborgen esthetica zijn. Een ander probleem bij ethiek, is dat we enkel ethisch kunnen zijn indien we volledig zelf controle hebben over onze beslissingen. Dit is dus niet het geval bij Paternalisme, waarbij een hoofdfiguur de beslissingen voor een ander zal nemen. Ethiek mag dan wel maatschappelijker verantwoordelijker zijn, technisch gezien is toch contra-productief. Dit komt doordat we zelf beslissingen nemen, en de controle over de productiecapaciteit wegvalt. = Het derde stadia: Het religieuse: = '' Iemand in het religieuse stadia zal in het tweede stadia zijn, want deze zijn met elkaar verbonden, in de zin van dat een individu enkel en alleen in dit stadia kan zijn als hij ook volgt met de ethische waarden en dus ook in het tweede stadia van bestaan is. Volgens Kierkegaard (volgens Johannes Climacus = één van Kierekgaard’s pseudoniemen) zijn er in dit stadia 2 verschillende sub-types, waarbij de eerste Socrates die in conflict kwam met de gemeenschap tijdens zijn zoektocht naar de waarheid, symboliseerdt. H et andere type wordt beschreven door de zondige mens die in direct verband staat met het paradox, Jezus, die tot inzicht komt dat zijn ‘eeuwige zaligheid’ gebaseerd is op een paradox, God, die in menselijke vorm op aarde komt om de zondenaars te verlossen. Hierbij is volgens Kierkegaard het antwoord op de vraag: “Wat is religie?” beantwoord. Omdat volgens hem religie dus de impuls naar een bewustzijn van een goddelijke kracht in het universum is. Dit wordt dus bedoeld met “a leap of faith” nodig hebben om religieus te zijn. Kortom is Religie het geloof in iets absurd, maar wat fundamenteel is voor het Alles. Vaak wordt fanatisme en religie door elkaar gebruikt, terwijl deze zeker en vast niet gelijk zijn aan elkaar. Terwijl fanatisme echt een emotie is, waarbij men een ongeloofelijke ijver wordt vervulld, en er ten zeerste obsessief enthousiasme aanwezig is bij het individu voor een bepaalde zaak( Dit kan bv. Een hobby, een kunstwerp, enz... zijn), is er bij religie niet echt sprake van een emotie maar meer van een impuls tot bewustzijn van een goddelijke kracht is. Ook moet impliciet en inclusief zijn. What does have to do with Freedom and choice? 1. Movie: Freedom and choice zijn vaak regelmatige thema's die in films worden besproken. Een voorbeeld is dat verschillende personages zich gevangen voelen door de strenge regels en onderdrukkende macht van een persoon met een hoge status. Ze durven zelf geen actie te ondernemen wegens de gevaarlijke gevolgen die hun te wachten staan. Hun vrijheid is beperkt en ze mogen niets zelf beslissen indien de persoon met alle macht akkoord gat. Enkele bekende voorbeelden zijn The Hunger Games en Divergent. In The Hunger Games worden verschillende personen, twee per district, uitgekozen om aan een levensgevaarlijk spel deel te nemen. Katniss Everdeen, hoofdpersonage van de film, is er één van. Het gaat erom dat na het einde van het spel, zij iets onverdraagzaam doet om haar en een andere speler hun levens te redden, wat natuurlijk niet hoort te gebeuren. De mensen die alle macht bezitten zijn woedend door haar stunt en proberen haar te onderdrukken. Dit lukt echter niet want door Katniss haar acties zijn er al verschillende opstanden gebeurd in verschillende districts die de balans tussen rijk en arm aan het verstoren zijn. In Divergent worden mensen in 4 verschillende groepen gedeeld op basis van hun vaardigheden. Ze moeten gehoorzamen aan hun bazen anders wordt men vermoordt. Hun vrijheid wordt afgenomen en ze leven in angst, er zijn bepaalde zaken waar men niet over mag spreken. Er komt echter een opstand waarbij vele mensen het leven zijn ontnomen om hun vrijheid weer terug te krijgen. 2. Subject: Vrijheid is een zeer belangrijk onderwerp in onze wereld. Zo zijn er al verschillende mijlpalen in onze geschiedenis gebeurd. Een voorbeeld is 'The Statue of Liberty' die zich bevindt op Liberty Island, New York. Het is een standbeeld van de Romeense god 'Libertas', de god van de vrijheid. Het beeld staat symbool voor de vrijheid, een van de kernwaarden van de Verenigde Staten en verwelkomt ook terugkerende Amerikanen en immigranten. Wat ook zeer belangrijk was voor Amerika, was de Amerikaanse Onafhankelijkheidsverklaring in 1776 waar Amerika zich voor het eerst onafhankelijk verklaarde. Nu vieren de Amerikanen, elk jaar op 4 juli, 'Independence Day'. Een andere voorbeeld is het recht om te stemmen. Vroeger was dit alleen beperkt tot rijke mannen alleen die tot 3 keer kunnen stemmen naargelang hun bezit. Het vrouwenkiesrecht speelde daarin een zeer grote rol. In 1948 verkregen vrouwen stemplicht en mochten ze zich ook verkiesbaar stellen. - Godsdienstvrijheid: Dit houdt in dat men de vrijheid heeft zelf te kiezen om tot een godsdienst te behoren en deze te beoefenen. Het recht op godsdienstvrijheid is voornamelijk gericht op het beschermen van religies en geloofsovertuigingen tegen staatsinmenging. Zij laat ook ruimte voor de mogelijkheid van een vrije keuze voor een godsdienstloze levenshouding. Het is een van de rechten uit de Universele verklaring van de rechten van de mens: "Een ieder heeft recht op vrijheid van gedachten, geweten en godsdienst; dit recht omvat tevens de vrijheid om van godsdienst of overtuiging te veranderen, alsmede de vrijheid hetzij alleen, hetzij met anderen zowel in het openbaar als in zijn particuliere leven zijn godsdienst of overtuiging te belijden door het onderwijzen ervan, door praktische toepassing, door eredienst en de inachtneming van geboden en voorschriften." - Vrijheid van meningsuiting is de vrijheid van burgers om hun overtuigingen kenbaar te maken, zonder voorafgaande controle door de staat. De vrijheid om zonder angst voor vervolging je mening te kunnen uiten staat expliciet vermeld in de Universele verklaring van de rechten van de mens. - Persvrijheid is de vrijheid van drukpers. In België bepaalt artikel 25 van de gecoördineerde Grondwet van 7 februari 1831 : ‘De drukpers is vrij; de censuur kan nooit worden ingevoerd; geen borgstelling kan worden geëist van de schrijvers, uitgevers of drukkers. Wanneer de schrijver bekend is en zijn woonplaats in België heeft, kan de uitgever, de drukker of de verspreider niet worden vervolgd.’ Dit geldt echter niet in alle landen waar de persvrijheid soms zeer beperkt is. 3. Thinkers: * Ken Wilber, een Amerikaanse wetenschapper, heeft een boek geschreven met de titel: ''Zonder grenzen (No boundaries). Hierin verdedigt hij dat vrijheid voor hem betekent dat er geen grenzen zijn. * Augustinus, filosoof, had een treffende uitspraak nl. Heb lief en doe wat je wilt., moet dan ook geïnterpreteerd worden dat ware liefde altijd zelfgave is en het goede voor de ander wil. En dan kan je doen wat je wil, omdat het altijd op het goede gericht is. * Rudolf Steiner, wetenschapper, promoveerde op zijn werk: Filosofie der vrijheid waarin hij aantoont dat de vrijheid van de mens alleen daarin bestaat dat hij zijn innerlijke geestelijke houding zelf kan bepalen, meer niet. De mens kan dus zijn noodlot aanvaarden of een innerlijke houding van protest aannemen: "waarom moet mij dat nu gebeuren?". * Marxist en filosoof Friedrich Engels haalt Hegel aan waar deze stelt dat 'vrijheid het inzicht in de noodzakelijkheid is'. Deze relatie tussen vrijheid en noodzakelijkheid was voor zowel Hegel als Engels cruciaal onderdeel van hun wereldbeeld en is ontleend aan de filosofie van Immanuel Kant. Het wil zoveel zeggen als: als een grens niet bestaat kan je niet weten of je die grens overgaat. Dus is de grens een noodzakelijkheid om de vrijheid te verkrijgen de grens te kunnen oversteken. Hier wordt dus vrijheid tegenover anarchie geplaatst. * '''De Vrijheid voert het Volk aan' (1833) ''was een zeer belangrijk portret gemaakt door Eugène Delacroix. Hij wordt gezien als de belangrijkste Franse kunstschilder van de romantiek. Marianne, het nationale symbool van Frankrijk, wordt afgebeeld als de vrijheid, die de revolutionairen aanvoert bij de Julirevolutie van 1830. * Albert Einstein was een Duits-Zwitsers-Amerikaans theoretisch natuurkundige en uitvinder. Hij is aanzien als een van de belangerijkste en meest invloedrijke natuurkundigen. Einstein is bekend geraakt door zijn twee relaviteitstheorieen, de speciale en de algemene relaviteitstheorie, deze breiden de relaviteitstheorie uit door zwaartkracht toe te voegen. Onder zijn naam staan 300 wetenschappelijke en 150 niet wetenschappelijke werken gepubliceert. Hij wordt als een van de vaders van moderne natuurkunde beschouwd. In 1921 ontving Einstein een nobelprijs voor zijn verklaring over het foto-elektrisch effect. Hij veroorzaakte meerdere grote doorbraken in de wetenschap door onder meer zijn beschrijving van de Brownse beweging en de eerste fluctuatie-dissipatiestelling. In 1933 is Albert Einstein verhuist naar de VS, dit door het feit dat Hitler aan de macht kwam in Duitsland. Einstein had een hele reeks titels gekregen die varieerden van privaatdocent(universiteit in Bern) tot Hoogleraar(Praag). Hij werd zelfs Directeur van het Keizer Wilhelm-instituut voor Natuurkunde in Berlijn. In 1921 ontving Einstein de Matteucci Medal en in 1925 de Copley Medal. Bronnen: 1) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dualisme_%28filosofie_van_de_geest%29 2) http://nl.wikipedia.Idealisme/wiki/ 3) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Materialisme_%28filosofie%29 4) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monisme_%28filosofie%29 5) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Camus 6) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%B8ren_Kierkegaard 7) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philosophy_of_S%C3%B8ren_Kierkegaard 8) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Immanuel_Kant 9) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Emmanuel_Levinas 10) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fanatisme 11) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Religieus_fanatisme 12) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Determinisme 13) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Historisch_determinisme 14) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Naturalisme_(filosofie) 15) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Baruch_Spinoza 16) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Arthur_Schopenhauer 17) http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Albert_Einstein